


Vocal Mayhem

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magic, Speaking their first language, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: A magical accident during a meeting between the Iplier and Septic Egos leads to some interesting developments, some miscommunications and someone hiding a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Google Blue droned on at the front of the room, figures flashing in front of him. The Septic egos were growing restless, glancing at the clock on the wall like they were waiting for a school bell to release them from mind-numbing boredom. The Iplier egos were watching them with amusement, feeling slight sympathy for the inexperienced egos.

Dark was smirking at them, a flash of pride in his chest as even the most immature Iplier appeared attentive and composed throughout the meeting. He had trained them well. After all, if you couldn’t pay attention at least act like you were unless you want a certain sadistic android adding another hour or two of unnecessary info to his presentation. He could tell Reporter Jim, Bim, and King was each reaching the end of their rope, eyes taking on a glossy sheen, and Wilford might start interrupting soon if Blue continued much longer, but watching Anti’s teeth grind as he glitched heavily in his seat was too satisfying to end just yet.

His attention was drawn by a quiet gasp from his left and a quiet giggle. Turning he saw Marvin glaring at Robbie, the zombie holding the small black wand the magician had been twirling around his finger for the last half an hour.

“Robbie,” Marvin hissed, trying to snatch the wand back, “Give it back,”

Robbie pouted dodging with unexpected speed for the slow-moving ego, “Nooooo, my turn to play!” His voice was soft, not drawing attention like it normally did

“It’s not a toy, give me back my wand,”

“Marvin was playing with it,”

“I know how to use it, you’ll just break it,” Marvin snapped, managing to grab one end of the stick, by now more and more egos were noticing the scuffle. Robbie held strong, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I no break it! I just wanna play!”

“Too bad give it back!” They were nearly out of their seats, each trying to pull the wand from each other’s grasp. Dark sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He should have known getting through a meeting with all the egos of both families was too much to ask. The whole room watched the two squabbling egos as their words grew louder and louder.

“E̴̟͒͊͠Ņ̴̛͎͉͆̽͆̈́͠ͅO̴̠̯̯̗̤̾̍̅Ư̵̢̗̗̮͔̦̈̆Ģ̸̛͚͖̈́̂̅̾̓H̷̛̰͓͗͜͠!” Anti’s demonic screech ripped through the air as he finally snapped from the inane fighting. Marvin and Robbie startled back, both holding tight to the wand, only for it to snap under the strain. Glass shattered around them as a bright toxic green explosion ripped through the room, throwing everyone present back. Dark felt a warm snare wrap snugly around his throat before everything faded to black.  

Dark pushed himself up with a groan, thankfully not feeling any more broken bones that he’d have to deal with. He glanced around to see the other egos slowly begin pulling themselves into sitting positions. Marvin was the first to scramble to his feet staring at the broken wand with disbelief. His eyes widen as he whipped around looking at all of the egos in turn

“Is everyone okay?” Marvin’s worried voice made a few egos groan in response. Wilford was the next to get to his feet, brushing his clothes off.

“A little warning next time, kitten!” Wilford paused after his words left his mouth. The words lacked the usual drawling slur the reporter was known for, sounding slightly clipped and professional. The others raised an eyebrow at the oddity but didn’t comment.

“Not my fault Robbie broke my wand!” The magician glared over at the zombie before his face softened as he noticed Robbie was crying holding his detached legs against his chest with his one remaining arm, “Oh geez Rob!”

Anti glitched over to kneel next to the young ego, humming lightly as he pets the egos hair. He stayed silent, not wanting to startle the young ego as he waved the doctors over.

“ _Don’t worry my friend,_ ” Doctor Schneeplestein soothed, fingers alight with swirling spring green light, “ _I’ll fix you right away.”_

Robbie stared up at him in confusion, “Schneep talk funny?” The doctor blinked, grabbing the limbs and aligning them back where they needed to be.

“ _What do you mean? I sound-_ ” His hand gripped his throat in shock, “ _Why can’t I speak English?_ ”

“You feeling okay, Schneeplestein?” Iplier asked, setting Robbie’s arm down to check on the panicked doctor, “Did you hit your head?”

“ _No_!” He shook his head frantically, “ _I feel perfectly fine!_ ”

Marvin stared at them before snapping his fingers a large book appearing on the table, “Anyone else feeling off?” He asked tensely flipping through the book. The egos glanced around at each other. Red rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to ask what he meant by that only to snap it close as a high pitched squeal came out.

“Was… was that the old dial-up tone?” Chase asked  The android turned to his brothers in confusion, only for them all to stiffen as the same noise escaped Green’s throat.

“Is there something wrong with your voice modules?” Wilford demanded, worry dancing in his eyes. The all four of the brothers’ eyes flash behind their glasses before they shook their heads, confusion and slight panic covering their features.

“You two as well?” Jackie asked, only to stop as his voice came out with a much thicker accent than any of the Septics usually spoke in. This paired with the answering nods set them all on edge. Another high pitched screech filled the air, and their attention was set on Bing who was still kneeling on the floor, hand fastened tightly around his mouth.

Mutters erupted around the room, panic bubbling over each of them. Dark’s form cracked, aura surging outward to quiet everyone down.

“ _ **Everyone needs to shut up right now unless they know what’s going on,**_ ” He growled only to see their eyes glaze over, bodies tense as prey preparing to flee.  _That shouldn’t happen_ , He thought, gazing as they slowly snapped out of it one by one, _unless…_

“ _ **I’m not speaking English am I?**_ ” He asked softly, only to see Yandere’s and Jackieboy’s eyes glazing over.

“Well this is great,” Marvin mumbled, eyes rereading the passage he found for the third time, eyes flashing over the five egos of concern before lifting his voice to normal volume, “I think I figured out what happened, but you guys aren’t going to like it.” All the room turned to him as one. He gulped as he caught Dark’s eyes and saw the threats the demonic being wanted to hiss at him. This was going to be fun to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

Verae Voce. A spell that forced any under the grasp of it to only be able to speak in the first language they ever spoke, in the form they would have originally spoken it. Depending on the power and amount of people affected the spell may last anywhere from twelve hours to two weeks. Marvin was scrambling to find a solution that didn’t involve waiting for the spell to fade on its own, but until then the sixteen effected egos had to put up with their voices not listening to them.

 _Or the lack of voice biting them in the rear_ , Jameson thinks bitterly, gripping his notepad with slight disgust. It had been almost a month since he was forced to use the notepad on a regular basis, but looking at the thing left a bitter taste in his mouth. As the week went on Jamerson had felt like just not leaving his room until the spell was reversed.

It wasn’t really the notepad, more so the feeling of being excluded that made him upset, but it was still there, reminding him of when he first showed up in the Septic Cabin. A silent ego to the loudest man on YouTube was an odd concept and weirded out more than a few on his look-alikes. In fact, for the first two weeks, they tried their damnedest to stay away from him, almost fearful of his link to Anti.

 _It’s not like that now… or maybe it is_  He thought bitterly, as he watched Jackie sprint past him, the superhero not even glancing at Jameson as he rushed past. ESL had been such a wonderful thing as the other egos warmed up to him, making him be able to keep up with all the other ego’s conversation, but now it was like he was back to square one.

“ **ě̶̝͌R̶͎͚̓r̵̫͍̓O̶̻̦͂r̸͕̈́̔ Ḛ̵͙́̓r̷̹̐-̵̫̃** ” The screechy whine was brief as Anti glitched into the room, before biting his tongue as he remembered his own voice was malfunctioning. Jamerson jumped startled as the glitch in front of him glaring. Anti rolled his eyes, snatched the writing pad out of Jamerson’s hands, scribbling on it roughly.

**Well don’t you look grumpy**

Jamerson rolled his eyes, taking the pad back to write his answer.

**Oh, Jesus, I can’t imagine why!**

**No need to get snippy with me JJ**

The quiet ego deflated a bit, grimacing at his friend.

 **Sorry, it’s just,** He paused in his writing, taking a shaky breath,  **I thought things were different now, but they’re all ignoring me again.**

Anti frowned, form glitching slightly. He pulled the younger ego over to the couch roughly. He took the pad back into his grasp as he plopped down next to Jameson.

 **I don’t think they’re doing it on purpose, they just don’t pay attention all the time. Something we all get from Jack, I wager** Anti giggled slightly, the noise translating into a jumbled mix of warnings and static before he silenced himself,  **The others seem more scared of me when I’m silent then when I’m screaming**

 **Maybe that’s why everyone finds Dark so intimidating?** Jamie suggested with a cheeky grin  **You never know when he’s coming, unlike you’re loud ear bursting static.**

 **Hey! You didn’t complain when that ear bursting static brought you to life faster than any other ego**  Anti’s writing made Jamerson huff, but couldn’t keep the fond smile off of the dapper man’s face. It was true after all, Jamerson had broken the previous record set by the Jims when he appeared in the Cabin after only 24 hours of his video being released. He had to thank the virus’ little ‘prank’ for his quick arrival, even if everyone was pretty sure the Dapper man could have gained his own following without it. It also let Jameson have a better understanding of his feared look alike from the start, something the others were wary about for his first month of existence.

 **Nor did I mind when it helped me prank the others into accepting me…. in fact…**  He let the writing trail off as Anti gazed over his shoulder, the glitching screeching that replaced his laughter making Jamerson’s ears ring. Anti didn’t even turn the page, as he stole the pen away, writing down his response under the unwritten question

**Are you suggesting what I think you are, old man?**

**Depends on if you’re up for a little silent mayhem, bug.**

They jumped as they heard humming come from the doorway. They glanced up as Bim entered the living room, a watering can in his hand. He smiled as he saw them waving slightly. Jameson smiled back, waving him over. Anti raised an eyebrow as he neared them not once opening his mouth.

 **What’s wrong Trimmy, cat’s got your tongue?**  The glitch wrote out with a teasing grin only for it to fall as the show host snapped his fingers making a lilac notepad appear in his hands.

 **I could ask you the same thing Anti~**  His note read as he turned it to face them, sprinkling water on the fern next to the couch. Jameson cocked his head grabbing his notepad back from his friend.

**Wait you mean that you’re not able to speak either? I thought you’d be one of the ones barely affected.**

Bim shrugged, giving them a sheepish frown as he wrote down his response, walking to the other side of the room to the flowers on the window sill. **Yeah, English isn’t my first language. I didn’t really see the big deal in that.**

Jameson smiled widely writing down.  **Well I guess it’s not, but now I’m curious, what is your first language?**

Anti snatched the notepad scribbling his message under his younger brother,  **Yeah Bimbo, what language you stuck trying to get the others to understand?**

Bim sent them a wicked grin as he finished up at the sill before turning his notepad around, **I have to have a few secrets now don’t I?**

Anti growled, going to write down a retort when he gave them a salute, poofing out of the room. He scratched out the start of his message and started over.

**I have our target for that mayhem, JJ**


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Alright So try it again,_ ” Yandere said, school books spread across the table, writing in a notebook as he half glanced at the man next to him. Mark squinted at his own book, finger following the line.

“ _I’m heading off to school with my younger brother Yandere,_ ”

“ _Good job! I think we can finish up this section and move on to traveling verbs,”_  Yandere said with a grin, giving him a thumbs up. Dr. Iplier poked his head out from the kitchen.

“What you guys doing in here?” He asked voice twanging oddly with an accent the doctor had confirmed to be cajun earlier this week.

“ _Big brother Mark said he wanted to learn Korean so I thought I might as well help since I can’t speak anything but Korean until this spell is gone_ ,” Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow as Mark laughed.

“Little fast for me to get everything, Yan, but I should have the gist,” He mumbled, the younger man snorting, at him.

“ _I would hope so big brother, You already know what we’re doing,_ ”

Mark rolled his eyes before turning to the Doc, “Yan decided to help me learn Korean since he’s stuck speaking it until the spell fades,”

“Ah immersion is known for being the best way to learn a new language,” Doc said with a smile, “The Host and I were just going to make some tea would you guys like some?”

_“Yes please, Doc!_ ” Yan said, nodding slightly.

Mark smiled up at the doc. “Yeah, we’d both love some,”

A voice snapped their attention to the kitchen, the south-western accent sounding odd even after three days of hearing it. “The Host would suggest that King does not bring the squirrels into the house. The Host would like to note that even if it is freezing outside, the squirrels would be fine in hibernation and have no reason for being in the kitchen.”

They heard from scuttling from the kitchen, and a few furry creatures shoot out of the kitchen. Mark sighed, setting the book down.

“King!” He called walking into the kitchen, “What have I told you about your subjects in the house?” the peanut buttered ego pouted up at him, chitters falling from his lips.

“I can’t speak squirrel King,”

King scowled slightly but pulled the small brown notebook Kathryn had gotten him at the beginning of the week from the folds of his cloak.  **That they had to stay in my room, or outside, but we were only coming to get some food since you won’t let me hoard in my room.**

Mark ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t let you hoard in the house because it causes ants, and we really don’t need Wilford to play exterminator again,”

“The Host would like to remind the room at large that last time that happened it took three hours to put out the fire and caused Bim, Yandere, and Marvin to spend extended time in their respective clinics.” The group winced at the memory of Wilford’s attempt to rid the office of bugs.

_“I still want to know where that man got a flamethrower… maybe I can use one to get rid of Ye-jun-ssi…_ ” Yandere’s words made Mark turn to him.

“I only understood like half of that sentence, but either way the answer is no,” Mark told him firmly, making his look-alike pouting. A puff of purple smoke appeared in the corner of the room. Bim cocked his head seeing all of them, grinning brightly.

“Hey Bim,” Mark greeted, “We’re just telling King why he can’t bring his squirrels into the kitchen and making some tea, want to join us?” The cheerful man waved at them but shook his head walking towards the fridge. Mark shared a look with the others in the kitchen, feeling concern wash over all of them.

“You feeling alright Bim?” Dr. Iplier asked stepping forward, “It’s not like you to be this quiet,”

The appearance of the lilac notebook made them all blink,  **Oh it’s nothing. Just with the spell on it’s easier just to stay quiet and write everything down.**

“ _What?_ ” Yan asked, “ _Since when do you speak anything but English_?”

“Yeah,” Mark agreed, “I thought you only knew English,”

Bim threw a wink their way as he snatched up a yogurt, before scrawling out  **What’s life without a few secrets?**

“The Host inquires why Bim felt the need to hide this fact from his family?” Host’s words made Bim bite his lip, before showing Doc his message.

“No real reason. Just don’t see a need to bring it up,” Doc read off before raising an eyebrow at Bim, “Can we at least know what your first language was?”

“ _Yeah, I wanna know now,_ ” Yan said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, King chirping in agreement next to him.

“I’d like to know too,” Mark added, flashing a cheeky grin at his ego, “Come on Bim. Spill,”

Bim simply waggled a finger in front of him before poofing out of the room. Silence fell over the room before Host sighed, walking towards the door.

“The Host prefers his tea without planning involved, but wishes the others luck on their plans to discover Bim’s secret.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bing leaned back in his desk chair, security plans scrolling past the screen too fast for a human eye to read, typing at an equally inhuman speed. If he could just get this last group of work….

“ ** _Yes_**!” His screech startled the other androids around him, forgetting for a split second that the dial-up tone had taken over his vocal module until the spell was lifted.

“ ** _Can you not scream,_** ” Red snapped softly, own his screeching tone coming out at a more manageable volume, “ _ **I’m sure those in India would prefer to keep their hearing intact**_ ,”

Bing just grinned,  _ **“Sorry Bro, just excited.**_ ”

“ _ **Finish early for once?**_ ” Green asked, not glancing up from the medical equipment he had been fiddling with for the last hour.

“ _ **Hell yeah, Now I can go hang with Chase! Right, Blue?**_ ” He glanced at the older ego eagerly. Blue rolled his eyes turning from his screen.

“ ** _You seem to have forgotten Chase telling you he was seeing his children today and would be unable to hang out,_** ”

Bing deflated slightly but his grin stayed firmly in place, “ _ **Oh right that was today. I totally forgot that was today. Oh well, it’s awesome he got to see Sydney and Jonathan. Guess I’ll just have to get a head start on my work for tomorrow then,”**_

At this all the Googles all looked up as one, eyes boring into Bing.

“ _ **What**_?” Oliver asked, frowning at him,  _ **“You’re not going out to hang with someone else?”**_

 _ **“You actually are going to willingly do work?”**_  Red’s asked before Oliver cuffed him over the head,  _ **“Hey!”**_

Bing just giggled at their antics,  _ **“Nah it’s good Ollie, plus if I get some of tomorrow’s work done then I’ll have more time to hang out with him tomorrow. It’ll be fun even if I end up on camera duty,”**_

Blue narrowed his eyes, “ _ **What do you mean camera duty?”**_  If his memory banks were correct, normally Bim was always on screen running around doing and doing as many idiotic things as the septic ego. The cameras were usually done a friend of Chase’s or more recently Cameraman Jim. Bing’s face fell at the question before he plastered a smaller smile on.

_**“Ah just that I really can’t be on camera since my voice is stuck at ear-splitting screech. Better to keep myself behind the scene so I don’t hurt anyone’s ears. I’ll probably turn off my voice module during recording completely just so I don’t ruin the video if I got excited,”** _

The Googles looked at him, faces blank. Finally, Oliver’s face broke into a concerned frown.

“ _ **That doesn’t sound like a good plan Bing,”**_

_**“Nah, Dude, I’ll be totally fine,”** _

_**“Common Defect present in 76.429% of Bing units- Faulty voice module that would behave fine unless tampered with, even simply be turned off manually could cause voice module to stop working completely. The only known fix is to replace the module completely,”**_ Red recited, reports flashing by his eyes. He ignored the wince he got from Bing as he continued,  _ **“As the Bing units have been disbanded and we have no spare voice modules compatible with your system, what was your plan if you were unable to turn your’s back on?”**_

 _ **“I guess you guys can’t complain about me being loud and obnoxious then,”**_ Bing’s words were light but even Blue fought to hold back a wince at those words. Oliver was on his feet, a frown cutting across his face.

 _ **“Hey now,”**_  He started only for Bing to wave him off.

“ _ **Don’t get all up in arms Ollie,”**_  He laughed,  _ **“I know it’s true and with our voices on the fritz I’m more useless than ever, might as well get rid of at least one problem if I can,”**_

Blue leaned over his desk and slapped the younger bot over the head.

“ _ **YOWCH**_!” He squealed, glasses falling off of his head.

 ** _“Honestly you shouldn’t say such idiotic and self-deprecating things that hold not an ounce of truth,”_** Blue seethed, eyebrow twitching,  _ **“While we may find you annoying at points, you are an important member of the Office. Things would not run nearly as smoothly without you present,”**_

Bing looked up at him, pale orange eyes wide and sparking, face blank.

“ _ **Finally using those limited emotional processors are we, Blue?”**_  Green teased, corners of his mouth turning up as his older brother turned to glare at him.

 _ **“Hey, why wouldn’t he?”**_  Red laughed slinging an arm around Green’s shoulders,  ** _“No one can understand us so we don’t have to worry about anyone hearing how much our emotional processors actually do.”_**

 ** _“Suprised it took you this long,”_** Oliver laughed, leaning over the armrest of his chair to nudge Blue with his elbow, earning a scowl. 

 _ **“W-What?”**_ Bing asked arms pulled tightly over his chest. Blue sighed rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

 ** _“While I would trust every one of the egos from either the Ipliers or Septics, it must be taken into account that we’re not the most stable of groups. Should there come a time that any should slip too far into insanity I don’t want any of us to be used as pawns against the others,”_**  He explained not looking at Bing,  _ **“it’s better to appear like we merely tolerate each other than for someone to be hurt to get to us.”**_

Sinking back into his chair, Bing twisted his hands into his hair, hunched over voice glitching,  _ **“I thought… I thought…”**_

Oliver winced, leaning over and gently removing the android’s hands from his locks,  _ **“Hey now, no need for that.”**_

Bing blinked up at him, confusion clouding his features as a drop of coolant rolled down his cheek,  _ **“None of you hate me?”**_

The Googles couldn’t stop a collective flinch this time at his soft words.

“ _ **Why would we hate you?”**_  Oliver asked sad confusion rolling off of him.

 ** _“Because I’m defective,”_**  Bing slipped into his default tone, emotionless and flat,  ** _“I am an inferior model to your own, useless in comparison that allows my emotional processors and reckless attitude to interfere with my primary objective,”_**

 ** _“Where did you get this info?”_**  Green scandalized scream got a confused look from Bing.

 _ **“From each of you,”**_  they reeled back at the even reply, “ ** _Well I mean it was mostly from Blue and Red but all of you guys have told me stuff like that more than once since I was brought to existence,”_**

Eyes flashed through memories as they realize he was right, over and over again remarks on how the other bot was incompetent, was rude and loud, was… useless. It had been worse when they first came into creation. Nobody, not even Mark, thought Bing would gain enough of a following to come to life, so when he showed up there was nothing for them to go on other in the overly extrinsic attitude and the brand feud that existed no matter the universe. As time went on though, everyone found that the defective Bing bot had a lot more to offer than, just as they did with every ego that appeared within the Office’s walls.

It was months before the more serious egos started lightening up around Bing, the Googles taking even longer, but they had fallen into a normalcy of what they had thought had simply been playful banter. How many times had he thought they were serious after the venom left their words? How many times had they unintentionally hurt the other?

 _ **“We-We didn’t realize your mental health was affected so much by our words,”**_ Green said stiffly, not looking at the other bot,  _ **“We thought you realized that after the first two months of our existence we got over our nonsensical problems with you and were merely offering ‘brotherly banter’.”**_ Suddenly, Bing’s whole body shuttered, eyes dulling. Electricity arced over his core and head, causing spasms across his being. Green was next to him in a second, rubbing small circles on his back.

 _ **“Breathe Bing,”**_ He soothed, even though they all knew none of the androids actually had to breathe,  ** _“In for four… Hold it for seven…. Now slowly let it out for eight….”_** He recited the instructions, repeating it several times. The others struggled to stay in place, letting the medical robot take control until Bing calmed down enough not to fry a circuit.

“ _ **S-Sorry,”**_  He mumbled, pulling his legs up to his chest and hiding his face in his knees  _ **“I just…”**_

“ _ **Easy Bing,**_ ” Oliver soothed,  ** _“Are you okay?”_**  Bing refused to look up at the other bots, simply shaking his head.

 _ **“What’s wrong, B?**_ ” Red asked sternly.

“ _ **Green said brotherly… There’s no way… You guys couldn’t… not with me…”**_

The Googles shared a look at the shaky words. Had he not known?

 _ **“We all see you as one of our brothers,”**_  Blue said, “ _ **We thought you were-”**_ He was cut off by a quiet sob, emitting from Bing, who seemed to be trying to compress himself even farther into a ball.

 ** _“You didn’t know, did you?”_**  Oliver asked slowly, being answered only by a jerky shake of his head. Oliver walked slowly towards him, standing next to Green who was clutching Bing’s shoulder roughly, green eyes pained as he knelt next to the crying bot helplessly. Swiftly, he scooped up Bing, holding him tight to his chest. Bing stiffened, before he turned curling into Oliver’s chest, one hand wrapped in his yellow shirt the other reaching out to hold the sleeve of Green’s tee. Green’s face cracked into a sad smile as he placed his hand over Bing’s running his thumb over the knuckles that were slowly turning white. Red and Blue each started moving closer to the trio, taking places around the small gathering. Red slowly traced a pattern up and down Bing’s exposed arm with his fingers, humming lowly in his chest. Blue reached out slowly, running a hand through the younger bot’s hair. Softly they began whispering saying the words they always thought the other had known.

**_“You’re a wonderful brother.”_ **

**_“I trust you with my whole being.”_ **

**_“You make me want to laugh and smile more then I do.”_ **

**_“Do you know how much work Blue entrusts you with?”_ **

**_“Nothing could make me care for you less,”_ **

**_“You’ll always be my big brother, no matter how annoying you”_ **

**_“You brighten up my day every time I see you,”_ **

**_“We love you, bro,”_ **

Slowly Bing’s sobs subsided to small sniffles, and he pulled his face out of Oliver’s chest, gazing up at them slowly. They all smiled softly down at him, not moving their hands away from their quiet ministrations on him. His lips twitched slightly as Oliver reached up to wipe away the coolant from his face with a gentle hand.

 _ **“I never thought you guys would… actually accept me,”**_  His voice was hoarse, and sounded so genuinely happy compared to what they were used to it hurt for the Googles to listen to,  _ **“Thank you…”**_

 _ **“Don’t thank us,**_ ” Blue told him face going blank, “ _ **We should not have made you feel like we would never accept you in the first place,”**_

 _ **“It’s okay, Bro,”**_  Bing’s smile grows fond at the simple endearment that held so much more meaning now,  ** _“Emotions aren’t your strong suit. That’s one thing I’ll always out do you on,”_**

“ _ **Androids do have hearts~”**_  A jittering laugh made them all leap back eyes wide as they stared at Anti, who leaned against the door of the room.  Jameson was glancing over his shoulder with a tilted head.

 _ **“Glitch,”**_  Blue growled,  _ **“I wasn’t aware we could understand each other,”**_

 _ **“I didn’t either,”**_ he said with a shrug,  ** _“but here I come to ask you guys a favor and I find a sap fest,”_**

Red stepped forward, giving a sharp smile at the pair in front of them,  _ **“Why’d don’t you to keep this to yourself, Anti?”**_

Anti rolled his eyes, “ _ **Geez, cut me a little slack. I may be a psycho virus, but I’m not really the manipulative type that goes after my fellow egos.”**_

 _ **“Plus the fact that you have your own emotional attachments to protect,”**_  Bing giggled slightly, jumping down from Oliver’s hold. The Googles glanced back at him in confusion as Anti stiffened.

 _ **“How did you…”**_  Anti ground his teeth, blade appearing in his clenched hand. Bing snorted giving a small shrug.

“ _ **I hang out with Chase and Marvin at the cabin,”**_ Bing reminded the room,  ** _“It’s not hard to see that you have two little brothers you love. It’s not that big of a deal, dude,”_**

**_“You listen here you little-”_ **

Jameson reached forward and stole the deathly sharp knife before Anti could throw it at Bing. He waggled his finger disapprovingly at the glitch, making the older ego deflate a bit. He smiled reassuringly at the androids, notebook in his hands.

**I can’t follow the conversation you’re having but I hope Anti isn’t causing too much trouble.**

Bing smiled, screen projecting from his core,  **Don’t worry Jamie. We were just talking about how we all have more emotions than we let on.**

 **Is that all?**  Jameson scribbled out with a silent laugh,  **I’ve been telling Anti there’s no shame in caring for Robbie and me but he never listens.**

**It’s not like we have much room to talk about brotherly love, as I found out today.**

Jameson perked up at Bing’s message,  **They finally accept you, Bing? That’s Fantastic!! It took you four long enough to pull your heads out of your arses!**

Anti doubles over with laughter as he read the note, “ ** _You made JJ SWEAR! He never does that!”_**

Red rolls his eyes projecting his own message,  **We weren’t aware that B thought he hated him. We’ve thought of him as a brother for months now. Had we known earlier we would have put an end to his misguided beliefs.**

The younger ego’s smile widely, eyes bright,  **I’m glad you guys figured it out now at least. It’s good for all of us to get along.**

Blue sighed pinching the bridge of his nose,  **Yes, yes, us patching things up is wonderful, now, Why are you two here?**

Jameson’s and Anti’s split into identical mischievous smiles that would have sent a shiver up the other’s spines if they weren’t robotic.

 _ **“People are ignoring JJ again,**_ ” Anti told the group, “ _ **Last time we had to get the egos to pay attention we had a small prank fest.”**_

 _ **“Oh yeah, I remember that,”**_  Bing laughed,  ** _“Isn’t that when you broke into Marvin’s potion store and made everyone talk in soprano opera voices for a week?”_**

 ** _“No, No,”_**  Anti said with a wave of his hand, “ ** _That was when Chase broke Robbie’s train set. We just pretended to haunt the cabin since JJ can copy some of my powers it was great for alibis,”_**

 ** _“That’s right!”_**  Bing said, as his brother’s internally grimaced, two glitches, uck,  ** _“So what exactly do you think we’ll help with?”_**

**_“Bim isn’t speaking English.”_ **

The four simple words made all the robots stiffen, almost identical looks of intrigue settling on their features.

“ ** _That doesn’t make much sense,”_**  Oliver mused, “ ** _He’s never showed signs of being bilingual before,”_**

 ** _“Not to mention he said anything when the rest of us revealed we were stuck in our first language,”_** Green added.

Red eyes scanned through the files that were kept on each ego,  ** _“Nowhere on record does Bim’s background indicate English being his second language or even give a place of origin where one might be discerned,”_**

 ** _“Exactly,_** ” Anti broke in, “ ** _He seems to want to not speak and not let anyone know what his first language is. Since we’re in a pranking mood, we thought might as well be productive and go after Bimbo, but we’d need access to the security feeds to get the drop on him. So….”_**  He left his sentence hang, eyebrow raised at Blue.

Bing smirked, glancing at Blue, watching as he ran through all the possible outcomes of this agreement.

 _ **“I for one think it sounds like a fun idea,”**_  He said, blinking in amazement as the screens stopped running in front of his eyes at his words, faces softening as he gazed at the younger ego. Green leaned over, wrapping an arm around Bing’s shoulders, a smirk playing on his lips.

 _ **“As the medical expert,”**_ He said a cheeky lift to his words making Blue scowl, “ ** _After the overuse of all of our rather undersized emotional processors, I think a little tactical fun is a good recommendation,”_**

 ** _“It’ll be a good field test of the security system,”_** Red put in his own two cents, leaning on Bing’s other side.

“ ** _Alright,”_** Blue breathed, before turning to the septic egos, throwing up a projection so Jameson could understand the words as well,  **Even though I know I’ll regret teaming up with you, glitch, we’ll help both of you with your prank.**

Jameson stepped forward, a bright innocent smile not matching the words he held out for them to see.

**Good to hear. Now I believe it’s time for the real fun to begin.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a great week to be a Jim. The Jims had been running around the Office, chatting back and forth at a million miles an hour with smiles bright enough to see from space. Their old language, the one their Mother Jim had jokingly named Jimease, had returned to their minds. Dr. Iplier had been intrigued, telling them multiples often made up a language all their own until they were old enough to learn a proper language. They knew it was slightly wrong, after all, how could Doctor know the truth? They were very good at hiding behind everyone else’s assumptions about their behavior, making them believe the innocence they so carefully crafted through skilled past down the Jim family line.

They had taken over the Studio, as Wilford had vanished somewhere for the day, when Bim appeared and ducked under his desk, not noticing the brothers. Slowly and as quietly as Uncle sneaky Jim had taught them and climbed on top of the wooden desk. Reporter Jim pulled out his note-taking book and wrote down a message to send below. Showing his brothers and gaining approval he ripped it from the pad and held it over the edge of the table.

**Everything alright Jim with a B?**

A hand came up and took the paper, they heard a snap before a pen on paper from below, then a hand appeared with a return note.

**Yeah, guys. I’m fine, just some of the others are driving me up a wall.**

Four head tilts were almost audible through the room before another note was passed down.

**Pink Jim has disappeared for the day. We thought only he and Monochrome Jim drove you insane.**

There was an angry huff and Bim peaked out from under the desk to glare up at them, handing over his response.

**It’s literally just us in here. I know you know their actual names. Please use them, the security cameras aren’t good enough in here for anyone to be able to read the notes from them.**

**You’re seriously no fun Jim with a B!**  RJ said sticking out his tongue at the older man. Bim rolled his eyes, scribbling his message down quickly.

**Whatever, you pests. And yeah normally Wilford is the only one that makes me want to pull my hair out, but Anti, Jameson, Mark, Yan, and King all seem intent on getting me to speak before the spell is lifted since they realized I’m stuck in my first tongue.**

The Jim’s shared a look, eyes widening. They forgot that their friend was also affected by the spell and that the others didn’t know the reason behind it like they did.

**I’m sure it’s not that big of a deal.**

Bim bit out a harsh laugh at WJ’s message.

**Anti and Jameson are the biggest pranksters of the Septics, plus I think they teamed up with Bing and the Googles, Yan is definitely crazy and doesn’t know limits, King is way more clever than anyone gives him credit for, and Mark’s our creator.**

CJ grabbed the notepad,  **You’re right. You’re screwed, boss**

**How many times do I have to tell you guys to stop calling me boss?**

About 300 more times since last time you asked, boss the cheeky grins the four showed him made him smile fondly

**I hate all of you**

**No, you don’t**

Bim sighed, flopping down on the floor, legs still tucked under the desk, putting an arm over his eyes.

 ** _“Hey Jim,_** ” RJ asked turning to AJ.

**_“Yes, Jim?”_ **

**_“We could do a lot of mischief right now with this,”_ **

“ ** _That’s very true, Jim,”_**  AJ said sharing a wicked smile with his brothers. Cameraman let out a quiet giggle drawing attention to him.

“ ** _Have something to add, Jim?_** ” WJ asked, already having an idea of what the youngest was thinking.

“ _ **Well,**_ ” He started,  ** _“There is definitely a lot of mischief we can make, but for which side do we want to play for?”_**

Their laughter increased, causing Bim to peak out from under his arm only to snap up as he saw the Quads leering down at him.

**If you’re planning on going against me I will pull rank**

CJ batted his eyelashes, the pictures of innocent to anyone but the beings around him,  **But I thought you said that you weren’t our boss anymore?**

RJ grabbed the notepad with his own facade of innocence,  **Plus didn’t you say we should let the others know of our connection?**

 **If I get found out so do you,**  Bim reminded them with a stern glare,  **Then you can’t be considered innocent baby egos anymore and Dark will most definitely put you to work.**

 **We only listen to our favorite boss so Monochrome Jim can have fun trying to convince us otherwise~** AJ showed off his note and Bim sighed knowing it was true. The four of them were incredibly loyal to him and he really did love it, but Dark, on the other hand, would probably just end up trying to strangle the mischief-loving brothers.  

**Alright Fine, but you have more targets if you helped me but do whatever you want**

The brothers pouted, a tear falling down Weatherman’s face as he wrote out,  **I mean we were going to help you anyways but if you’re gonna be so rude….**

The game show host sighed taking off his glasses to rub his eyes.

 **You all are going to be the death of me I swear, you little imps**.

The Jims smiled before hopping on the floor next to him,  **We try Boss.**

He shook his head returning their look before his grin turned predatory, **So, shall we plan or are you four going to just going to run amuck around the building and confuse everyone without telling me the details?**

AJ made a noise of protest scratching harshly onto the pad, before it was snatched from him by WJ then RJ, and finally CJ before it was turned back to Bim.

**I’m seriously insulted you even had to ask Boss.**

**It’s like you don’t know us at all**

**I thought you loved us! How could you ask something like that??**

**Ditto**

The Jims each fell into dramatically wounded positions as he read through their remarks shaking his head with a sigh.

 **Right, Stupid question**. He wrote back, handing the last page to them as he stood up, brushing off his suit,  **I’ll just go hide in my room for the rest of the week. Please don’t set the Office on fire, or turn it into Jello.**

They saluted, not moving as Bim snapped his fingers and had the small pile of used paper burst into flames. As one they rose to their feet and sprinted as fast as their ridiculous walks would take them out of the room, babbling away to each other about plans.

 _Good Luck everyone,_  Bim thought as he watched them leave feeling a weary cold sneak up his spine,  _You’re gonna need it against that hurricane._


	6. Chapter 6

There was an unspoken rule within the Office pertaining Dark. Depending on the noise you could hear from within his office let you know if it was safe to bother him. The fluttering piano keys were as safe as you were getting, silence from within was cautionary, but the moment the hauntingly sweet noise violin singing from behind the oak door, the egos knew better than to enter. Many had made the mistake of entering when the violin was playing only to spend several hours in Dark’s cold unforgiving void, only to stumble out with glassy eyes unsure why they even dared entered in the first place.

So when Dark heard the door behind him slowly ease open, he whipped around, growling deep in his chest only to stop when he saw Wilford closing the door behind him. Wilford stared at him with a stare that seemed to clear for a man that lost his mind. A snap from the pink haired man caused violin music to swirl around them even though Dark’s bow hung limply in his hand.

 **What are you doing here, Warfstache** , He wrote after he placed the violin back into its case.

“Cut the crap, Dark,” The snapped comment made the demon stiffen. Not only was the accent he spoke in reminded the demonic entity too much of before, but the way the man in front of him held himself, and the look on his face was one he hadn’t seen since that fateful poker night.

“I’m not stupid,” Wilford’s voice was even and crisp, making Dark’s aura flicker behind him as the reporter walked close to him. Dark took a step back, eyes widening. He forgot Wilford knew him so well, well enough to put the pieces together.

 _ **“What’s the point of this Warfstache,”**_  He growled, hoping the impulse would be enough to stop the man’s advance towards him as Dark’s back hit the wall behind him. The glassy sheen appeared over Wil’s eyes for a split second before he blinked it away, steps not faltering. Dark closed his eyes tight as Wilford stopped less than a step in front of him, eyes hard.

“We’re forced to speak in our original voices, but you have three of those. So why hide them?” Wilford breathed, uncertainty flashing over his face. Silence fell over them, Dark trying not to feel the heavy stare on his skin. Finally, the demon flicked his eyes open, glare meeting that hard stare.

“So,” He hissed, allowing his voice to shift to the one he had possessed as Damien, blue glow taking over the room. The smooth rich voice feeling like sandpaper on his tongue, “What? You want to hear from the precious Kim siblings?” Wilford’s jaw tightened as Dark moved close, breathing heavily into the reporter’s ear.

“Is this what you want?” He hissed, “Want to hear Damien’s voice again instead of mine?”

“Dark…” Wilford started to say but Dark shoved him back and into the opposite wall, forgetting his own strength. Wilford’s knees buckled as he bounced off the plaster, groaning slightly but refusing to drop Dark’s stare.

“What? You don’t want to hear from the man that loved you? Who loyally believed in you and followed you like a puppy?” He asked with a harsh laugh, stalking towards Wilford.

“What about the woman that you ‘saved’?” Dark felt sick as the silky sweet voice that once belonged to Celine feel from his lips. His red aura whipped around him like a hurricane, throwing the furniture and decorations in his path out of the plane.

He tried to not notice that Wilford’s mask wasn’t slipping at all, the demon turned up the performance, “What? Did poor sweet Celine not twist you enough? Didn’t use you enough for her own reasons?”

He stopped in the middle of the room as he heard Wilford call his name softly again, he was cracking, he could feel it. Why was Wilford still looking at him like that? Why wasn’t he reacting? Isn’t this what he wanted? Didn’t he want to hear the laughter of his sweet mayor again? Didn’t he long for the sweet nothings the lovely seer would whisper to him?

Why was Will still staring at him like that?!

“Oh I get it,” He laughed drily, running a hand through his hair, “It’s not enough for me to sound like them is it?”

He drew in the ever-present light into himself, human-like coloring overtaking him, “Is this better?” He asked softly, voice flickering back to the Mayor’s tender baritone, “Is this what you wanted Wil? For me to play pretend for you?”

Will slowly rose to his feet, but didn’t draw any closer, “Dark.”

“What do you want me to say Wil?” He asked, pouring as much tenderness as he could, widening his eyes in the puppy dog eyes Damien could never resist sending the colonel, “Proclaim my love for you? Beg you not to leave for war again?”

“Dark.”

Dark snarled, cracking his neck with frustration. What did Will want from him? Oh… maybe that was it.

“What? Wrong sibling?” He snapped, “Rather I play Celine?”

He allowed the red to overwash him again, letting his bones bend and mold into a different form. He heard Will draw in a sharp breathe before he flicked his eyes open, letting her new form show.

“Is this better?” She asked him, arms wrapped around her middle, soft smile gracing her lips, “Want your precious Celine to hold in your arms? Want us to run away again, leaving the world behind? How long until those problems catch up this time?”

“Dark, please.”

She wasn’t going to let him finish, “Please what Will? Please try harder to be Celine? Please don’t be so brash? Please stop showing you all the parts of the Kims you don’t want to remember?”

“Stop.”

The thick emotion-filled words made her freeze, form cracking, aura whipping around her in a wild panic. Will was in front of her, when did he get there? eyes sad as he gazed down at her face. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body, trying to physically hold herself together as the tidal wave threatened to melt the glue that held her in one piece.

“Stop?” Dark hissed, jaw clenched, “Why? What do you want from me then? What, William!”

“I’m not William, Dark,”

Laughter bubbled out of her mouth at that, hands tangling in her hair, pulling harshly against the strands that felt too long to her, too long compared to the hair he normally had. The dress that used to hang so easily on her curves felt constricting and grating after the smooth perfect suits he wore. She tried not to think about how her laughter was growing hysterical, boarding way to close to sobs. She tried to force herself straighter, hating the heels that used to be so comfortable, but now felt like spikes through her heels, but she hated the distance between her eyes and Wilford more, her neck already hurting from gazing up into his eyes.

“Breathe Dark,” Two arms wrapped around her frame, helping her hold herself together. She could do nothing but follow his instructions, gasping for air through the laughter, leaning against his broad chest. Wilford slowly slid to the floor, Dark held firmly in his lap. After what seemed like forever, her laughter faded, face burrowing into the crook of his neck. She hated how it felt there.

“Would changing back be more comfortable for you?”

She scowled pulling “I thought you wanted me like this?”

Wilford pulled her face away from his shoulder and stared her sternly in the shoulder, “I never said that,”

“But,”

“I believed that you weren’t talking because you thought it would upset me to hear Damien’s or Celine’s voice again,” Wilford responded, “I knew bringing it up gently would make you deflect and run so I decided to be overly forward.”

“But….”

‘You loved us.’ went unsaid hanging in the air.

“William loved both of the Kim siblings, dearly and with his whole heart,” Wilford answered honestly, “But all three of those people are dead,”

“Death is a joke,” Dark mumbled, throwing the reporters words back at him.

“A belief I stand by,” Wilford said with slight mirth in his voice, “but William, Damien, and Celine aren’t coming back,”

“I can-”

Wil cut her off with a slight glare, “I don’t want you to pretend to do anything. After all, William loved the Kim siblings but Wilford happens to be madly in love with his broodingly handsome, or beautiful, demon.”

Dark couldn’t help but give a slight chuckle, voice deepening down to a low baritone that didn’t match her body, “I’m not pretty Warfstache,”

“You can be whatever you want to, love,” He whispered, leaning closer, “I’d be ashamed if my little demon couldn’t be comfortable with me,”

“It’s hard not to be around you, you moronic bubblegum polisson,” Dark mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

“I didn’t know you cared so much,” the tease was soft but made Dark’s lip twitch.

“I always have cared for you, Wilford,” She barely managed out the words before Wil claimed her mouth, drawing her into a slow easy kiss.

Her nose wrinkled, the pull of his lips on hers felt wrong, the scratch of his beard on her face felt like a million tiny ants swarming, his arms around her waist were too tight. She forced herself to relax, to reach for her aura and after a second, he flickered on Wilford’s lap. The reporter didn’t even break the kiss as he adjusted to the sudden height gain, losing his arms to sit gently on the other man’s waist. Now it felt right.

Without warning the door behind them slams open and they leap apart, landing on their asses next to each other.

Bim stared, eyes boggling out of his skulls at them. Dark was on his feet in an instant.

 _ **“You better explain yourself this instant, Trimmer,”**_  His voice slipping into the deep unearthly growl of his demonic tongue.

“Ignore grumpy pants over here, Bim,” Wilford said as he climbed to his feet brushing the dust off his pants, “I’ll make sure he doesn’t send my favorite studio mate into the Void!”

 ** _“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Sugar,_** ”

Bim looked between them nervously. The appearance of the lavender notebook earned two pairs of raised eyebrows.

 **Sorry, I was just trying to hide a ~~nd maybe be sent to the void~~ , but I see you’re busy, I’ll just leave. **Bim turned quickly after he figured they finished reading ready to sprint away.

“Wait!” Wil called as Dark’s aura slammed the doors shut in Bim’s face. Fidgeting the game show host turned back to stare at the two men sheepishly.

“First off, you’re using a notepad?”

Bim rolled his eyes, pen nearly tearing through the paper as he wrote, **Yes, I ‘m stuck under the curse and can’t communicate. I refuse to tell anyone my original language because I’m not giving any of you that leverage against me. What’s next?**

“ ** _Watch your tone, Trimmer. If I didn’t care about Wilford’s feelings so much would have already thrown you into nothingness_** ” Dark was ignored, though for once he couldn’t really care.

“Interesting,” Wilford huffed, “Is this by chance linked to why you seem ready to jump head first into the icy hell of Dark’s void.

**_“No need to flatter me so much, Love. I’m already in love with you,”_ **

Bim’s eyes twitched,  **The googles, Bing, Anti and Jameson teamed up to force me to talk. Yandere, Doc, King, and Mark are also trying to figure it out. The only reason they haven’t found me yet or made any headway on a plan to force me to speak is because the Jims are messing with both groups**.

Wilford and Dark were forced to read the slip of paper four times each before they looked at Bim, poorly concealed bewilderment and regret appearing on their faces.

“You can’t be serious,”

Bim smirked ruefully at the reporter’s stunned words,  **I wish I wasn’t**

A sudden blast made the building shack around them. Bim slapped a hand over his face and groaned. Swiftly he wrote his message.

**That would be RJ and CJ. They have a thing for C4**

“The little spitfires are really getting down and dirty this time!” Wilford laughed, “Though we should go stop them before we’re sleeping in the streets!”

Dark raised an eyebrow at him, hoping his facial expression could get across his message,  ** _“Since when are you the responsible one, darling?”_**

Wil smiled cheekily, “Someone’s got to translate your thoughts, Darkipoo! Come on~”

 ** _“Why must you be so cute?_ ” **Dark mumbled as he and Wilford left the room,  ** _“Honestly it’s like following a tiny floppy puppy around,”_**

Neither of them heard Bim snort softly before he followed them out, forcing his laughter away for now.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio didn’t exactly move swiftly, each slightly dreading what they were going to find as the building shook again and the yelling could be heard from a floor down. Dark shoved open the door and froze as he took in the scene in front of him.

The entire corner of the studio was missing, plaster dust still falling as a soft breeze from the woods filled the room, chunks of the floor and ceiling singed. The rest of the office was wrecked, burns, slashes, and glitches decorated everything within the room making it look like a corrupted video game. In a group stood the Googles, Bing, Anti and Jameson, their glitched out screams directed at Mark, Yan, King and Doc, their own morphed voices bouncing off of each other, no one really listening, not understanding the others. Further away the Jims huddled together behind one of the giant error signs that might have been a desk at one point, giggling to themselves as they recorded the altercation, RJ reporting as always even if no one else could understand him.

Wilford let out a low whistle as they slowly entered the room.

“Well, Well, Well,” Wilford announced loudly drawing everyone’s attention to the trio as Dark’s eye started twitching, aura withering across the floor.

“So who wants to explain before Darkie breaks all of your necks?” Wilford asked cheerfully as Bim shifted uneasily behind them.

“ ** _If I wasn’t in love with you I’d be mad about you calling me Darkie,”_**  The demon growled,  ** _“But from you, it’s really cute.”_**

Unable to hear the actual meaning behind the haunting snarl, the egos shrunk back. The Jims still giggling into their microphones as they continued filming.

“Hey now,” Mark said with a weary grin, “No killing any of us. Even if we uh….” He glanced around the room, “Actually I can’t give a good reason for this…”

“I think it was mostly based on the fact too many of us trying to work together leads to disaster,” Doc spoke up before reeling back as the others turned to glare at him, “Don’t look at me like that, you know I’m right!”

 _“Honestly I still think we can all blame Mark for this!”_ Yandere said, earning a glare from his creator.

“Hey! I’m not the only one in on this! Plus I was like the only one that didn’t fuck up the room,”

 _ **“Obviously, moron,”**_  Dark snapped, making the room freeze again,  ** _“You’re literally powerless and it looks like a nuke went off. Did you think anyone actually thought you did this? We aren’t idiots!”_**

 **Clearly Dark is drawing closer to throwing all of us into the void,**  Green projected in front of him,  **How about we at least try to figure out a solution to our problem instead of going to that icy hell?**

Anti rolled his eyes taking Jameson’s pad,  **We all want Bim to fucking talk and the Jims did… something for some Jim reason. What’s there to figure out?**

They all turned to look at Bim who crossed his arms tightly across his chest. Instead of saying anything he simply shook his head with a frown.

 **Come on Bim!**  Bing projected with a pout,  **There’s nothing to worry about! What could we possibly even do by knowing your first language?**

With a roll of his eyes Bim pulled out his notepad,  **A Lot actually, why can’t you just leave me alone? And why the studio?!**

WJ raised his hand,  ** _“We invited them here and let CJ and RJ have free range of the C4 we managed to find!”_**

 ** _“Great plan,”_**  AJ chirped, smiling fondly at his two little brothers,  _ **“if I do say so myself!”**_

**_“Thank you, Jim!_ **

**_“Any time Jims,”_ **

**_“We can’t understand you gremlins,”_**  Blue hissed only to flinch back at his bugged out voice box.

 _ **“Can everyone stop screaming?”**_  King sighed, his squeaks being overlooked as Yan glared at Blue.

 _“Don’t be mean to them!”_  Yan protested, eyes flashing red. Mark placed a hand over the sheath to his ego’s katana.

“Hey, stop,” He ordered, “No stabbing Blue for being frustrated,”

Anti stepped back giggling to himself as the arguing rose louder again. Jameson turned to glare at him, as Bing spoke as quietly as he could to Blue.

**Quit it**

Reaching over Anti scribbled down,  **I can’t help it. This is great!**

**It’s not great! Dark is seriously getting ticked and I’m right there with him! This was supposed to be fun, not blowing the building to bits!**

**Eh. You win some you lose some.**

**I will box your ears, glitch**

**Try me, old man!**

“Easy everyone,” Wilford called over them, his clipped words making them quiet for a second, but they just brushed past it, “Now come on everyone lets just calm down!”

“It’s no use Wil,” Doc sighed, rubbing his eyes, “They’re beyond reason,”

“ ** _Well Fuck you too Doctor,_** ” Red said flipping the man off to get his point across even as he tried to talk Blue down from strangling the Jims.

Wilford turned his eyes towards their creator, “Mark help me!”

Mark raised an eye as he batted Yan’s hand away from his katana again, “I can control you lot about as well as Tyler can edit. What am I suppose to do?”

 _ **“I DONT CARE WHATS HAPPENING ANYMORE!”**_ Dark’s voice boomed over all of them, the layers splitting and grinding against each other,  ** _“I’M SICK AND TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOU ALL WHINE AND SCREAM!”_**

The room froze, eyes glazing over as Dark continued,  _ **“I COULD BE KISSING WILFORD RIGHT NOW IN THE COMFORT OF MY OWN BED, BUT NO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL YOUR PROBLEMS BECAUSE BIM FUCKING TRIMMER WON’T SPEAK? WHO HONESTLY CARES?!”**_

His eyes were black as he paced the room, ignoring as the Jims giggled, off in their own little world. Nor did he notice as Anti clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes bulging with mirth.

**_“WE’RE STUCK SPEAKING THIRTY-SEVEN DIFFERENT LANGUAGES BETWEEN ALL OF US AND YOU WANT TO WORRY ABOUT HIM? I’M ALMOST EMBARRASSED TO BE CONNECTED TO ANY OF YOU! SO INSTEAD OF SNUGGLING THE FUCK OUT OF MY ADORABLE CUTIE, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU FUCKERS!”_ **

“Dark, calm down,” Wilford said, raising his hands in front of him, “We can’t understand you, and frankly you’re scaring everyone,”

 _ **“Like that matters,”**_ Dark grumbled, but pulled his aura back slightly, “ ** _They’re all scared of me anyway, but now I don’t even have to try now with this stupid spell! It takes all the fun out of making them piss their pants! I could just sing those Disney songs you like so much in an angry tone and I still might make Bim cry,”_**

“Well at least you got everyone to quiet down,” Mark laughed uneasily. Dark stared him dead in the eye.

“ ** _Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh?_** ” Dark said, eyes hard, “ ** _Oh, I’m really scared. So you’re the one everybody’s talkin’ about, ha, ha,”_**

 **Still can’t understand you** , Red flashed in front of him.

 ** _“Do I look like I care?”_**  Dark snapped glaring right back at him,  ** _“I would much rather be spooning my lovely candy cane, whispering sweet nothings to each other all night,”_**

A quiet snort sounded from near the doorway. The room turned as one to long and see Bim with a hand in front of his mouth. His shoulders were shaking.

“ _ **Oh great**_ ,” Dark mumbled, running a tired hand down his face, “ ** _Another one went completely insane.”_**

No sooner did the words leave his mouth then Bim collapse with laughter, the noise booming around the room in an eerily familiar manner as his knees buckled, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach.

No one could piece together what was happening as they shared baffled and uneasy looks.

“Bim?” Mark finally spoke up, moving towards his creation, “Everything okay?”

“ ** _D-d-_** ” He gasped helplessly through the laughter, “ ** _Dark is a freaking sap! Millennium made!_** ”

Mark stopped short, eyes widening as Bim suddenly stiffened, hand slapping over his mouth as a gasp filled the room.

 _There’s no way in hell…_  was the collective thought running through the room as Dark rolled his shoulders, cheeks darkening slightly.

 ** _“Bim, you’re a…”_** He let the sentence float off, it couldn’t be true after all. Bim, a demon?! It sounded like a story the Jims would report… and yet…

 _ **“Uhhh,”**_  Bim gave a sheepish smile and a hopeless shrug.

 ** _“Whelp time to go!”_**  AJ said, seemingly appearing next to Bim and linking arms with him. The other egos stared at him even if none of them could understand him. The other Jims popped up around Bim in quick succession.

 ** _“We got you, Boss!”_** WJ said taking his other arm as Bim groaned.

 ** _“I hate you stupid Imps so much,”_**  He moaned making Dark’s eyes widen even more.

**_“You can’t seriously mean that they’re-”_ **

_**“I’m sure you do boss,”**_  CJ laughed, leaning on his shoulder as RJ dropped down and hugged his legs.

_**“Bye Not Jims!”** _

Oily black smoke overtook the five of them and suddenly they were gone.

“What…” Doc breathed into the heavy silence, “What just happened?”

Dark slowly pulled out his own black notepad and jotted down his thoughts before handing it over to Wilford.

“The five of them seemed to be playing us since the start,” Wilford read, “I would assume we won’t be able to find out for sure until they return as they can’t stay away forever, but I do believe that-” The reporter’s eyes widen as he wiped around to look at Dark, “You can’t be serious!”

Dark simply nodded prompting Oliver stepping forward head cocked to the side, What is it?

Wilford frowned, but continued reading, “it’s clear that on top of Bim being a demon, there is a high chance of the Jims being demonic as well.”

## “ _ **W**_ H **A** T?!”

* * *

It was four more days until their voices returned to normal, courtesy of a sleep-deprived Marvin, who instantly passed out as soon as the spell was lifted. The whole Office could feel tension lessen, but at the same time, it didn’t vanish. It didn’t help that they were coughing up black sludge for hours after the spell faded. The AIs were particularly frustrated by this fact since they shouldn’t be able to get sick in the first place.

The annoyance of the side effects couldn’t stop the anxious energy of the wait for the mystery they didn’t know they had to be answered.

It wasn’t for another three days after their voices had returned as they returned to their routine meetings did they find their five missing members.

Bim was standing where Wilford normally did, a power point already pulled up on the screen. The Jims were in their seats, grinning wickedly at the egos as they entered the room, giving the room a sense of unease that made them all remain silent as they took their seats.

“Nice for you boys to finally return to us,” Dark commented lowly as he entered the room, Wilford on his heels, “You have a good deal you need to explain.”

Bim gave a strained grin, “I hope you don’t mind I’m taking over the meeting.”

“I doubt anyone would allow Dark to carry on the regular meeting before you, Chap,” Wilford said, stealing Bim’s seat.

Bim looked over all of them before letting his eyes slip closed. His magic shimmered as he rolled his shoulders back. Snapping his eyes open, deep violet curled ram horns skewed his hair, and his deep brown eyes he shared with all the Iplier’s were replaced by long glowing purple slits. He gave them all the easy grin he was known for, but it felt more sinister matched with his new fangs and other inhuman features.

“Let’s began, shall we?” He asked.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that need a little help, here’s the formatting I’m using throughout the story.
> 
> “Italics inside quotation mark”= Speaking a human language that’s not English
> 
> “Bold italics in quotes”= Speaking a Language that’s not human
> 
> Bold alone= Writing
> 
> Italics alone= thoughts


End file.
